


Poems of Black Versus White

by Kalira



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of poems of varying topic and mood.





	1. To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry forms within:  
~Haiku  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5, should encapsulate an image and emotion.  
~Tanka  
Syllable count poetry, 5-7-5-7-7, should encapsulate an image and emotion.
> 
> I'll post another poem every Sunday I have one written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Shindou thinks of Sai as he grows as a pro

Stones klak, my heart calms  
battle lines drawn on old wood  
learning in each play  
his wisdom and pride smile down  
in his name, I will grow strong


	2. Young Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiku
> 
> Sai meets Touya

Young lion's fangs bared  
small challenges draw him on  
one day he shall roar


	3. Eternal Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka
> 
> Shindou and Touya belong across goban from each other

You across the board  
I smile and make the first play  
hands move, eyes narrow  
game of maddening challenge  
rivals, friends, ever chasing


End file.
